Currently there is not any concept of design on the envelopes of the frames, for electrical panic bars.
As it is known, latches, rocker arms, spagnolette rods and elements for locking thereof, include torsion and traction springs in their configuration.
For the same reason, given the low demand of paragraph (4.2.6) of the current regulations in the construction of the conventional elements sensitive to the locking function, their manufacturing is usually made by stamping, and is not based on more complex configurations providing solids of equal resistance.
The adaptation of standard bars to diverse door widths is another area that admits redesign.
The spagnolette latches are antagonistic vectors added to the main latch vector.
In emergency exits for the physically disabled people, the Regulation guideline for minimizing the aperture force (3.18 of the Regulation) is even more important.
In addition, currently the optimization of Environmental Regulations is not achieved.
Currently, generic bars used for emergency exits, use torsion springs on the rotation shaft of the latch and sometimes for the recovery of spagnolette rods and levers. Also traction springs are used for the recovery of the upper and lower mechanism of the spagnolette latches, the latches of which are also assisted by torsion springs.
Obviously, traction and torsion springs are not exactly the most reliable.
In relation to the force required for the aperture (Standard 4.2.1), the conventional generic system uses two levers associated with respective torsion springs embedded in the head for dragging the latch during all its emerging displacement, and sometimes the spagnolette rods, also with the respective torsion and traction springs for their recovery.
As for the design of a panic device according to the Standard (in its paragraph 4.1.9), it should be such that the effective length of the bar is the closest to the width of the door for which it has been selected, but never less than 60% of it.
The variety of bars with the measures required by the user is expensive, generates stocking and delays. Often, manufacturers of emergency exit bars conventionally use two standards.
As for the conventional construction of the self-locking latch in spagnolettes, it includes a torsion spring on the latch, another traction spring for the mechanism recovery, and occasionally another torsion spring for the recovery of the lock stopper. This generic dragging arrangement is repeated in the configuration of bars with two and three anchor points. These vectors (top, bottom spagnolettes and bar) result in a considerable counterforce, per se, for unlocking the door.
According to the above, a poor attachment of the transmitting rods (spagnolettes) to their supporting element, can produce a permanent lock on the emergency exit.
Likewise, the philosophy of applying retention release instead of the traditional system: traction dragging, extends to the new horizontal spagnolette element. This mechanism integrates the existing modular elements in the main bar and in the vertical spagnolette mechanisms.
The recovery of the spagnolette shanks maintains the implementation of compression springs, not the torsion springs conventionally used.
The locks include non-enveloping, static impellers. In some cases for their alignment, dispense with the usual supplements, incorporating a simple and aesthetic adjustment.
The guiding supporting element of the spagnolettes (both horizontal and vertical) adds to their design a simple accessory that greatly improves the installation for alignment thereof.